Six Moons
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: They're running around behind his moswtly clueless father's back. Or so they thought. [yaoi]


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters in the attempt to amuse myself.

**Warnings: **This is my first attempt at a lemon (though it's not posted here, read the end comment), yaoi, OOC, er... yeah.

* * *

**Six Moons**

**Part 1**

Inutaisho watched with narrowed, scrutinizing eyes from his place at the head of the hall. It was his son's 236th birthday a date to be remembered as (the first time Inutaisho had allowed his young son to drink alcohol within his sight) a day for realizations and the quelling of drawn out inner battles. Battles he didn't want to confront.

According to Ryuukossei, his son was growing up and standing on the trapdoor to adulthood practically ready to drop, but not quite there yet, or something of the sort. Inutaisho hadn't ever been good at remembering his friend's colourful metaphors, similes and other fancy language techniques. As such, according to Ryuukossei, Inutaisho needed to stop stalking his son and concentrate on his own love life (supposedly he didn't have one, but what did the blasted dragon know anyway?) and lands. But it wasn't Inutaisho's fault his son attracted as much attention as he did and does. It wasn't the demon Lord's fault Sesshomaru had taken after his mother and gained a far more feminine attractiveness that, along with his melodic voice, caused most demonesses to swoon and flutter their fans and their mates to nod and eye him appreciatively with lecherous sparkles highlighting their sharp eyes. Inutaisho didn't want a single one of them to touch his son, not in the way he knew they wanted to anyway.

However, the dragon demon's words were causing him to submerge himself in thought, causing him to watch and try to understand; his friend had always said he'd had an almost possessive protective streak woven into him, ever since he'd laid eyes on his undoubtedly beautiful son the night he was born.

At that moment, Sesshomaru was sitting near the front of the hall, a small tea filled cup – that hadn't surprised Inutaisho at all; his son had always been careful to be well presented in public, it wouldn't have suited the young dog demon to be drunk off his ass in front of such a large group of people – balanced carefully against his lips as he drank. There were many tipsy Lords and Ladies attempting to catch his interest with small talk, flirtatious smiles and lewd comments as they crowded around him. However, his son didn't seem to be enjoying their attention. Inutaisho thanked the deities he knew humans worshipped; it was about time something went his way when it came to Sesshomaru.

Sake tickled at Inutaisho's keen nose as he watched his son's rigid actions, his paternal instincts flaring whenever he spied a Lord's stray hand touching Sesshomaru _somewhere. _The dog demon Lord couldn't help but smirk and chuckle to himself as Sesshomaru once again flicked his wrist and threw a limb from his arm for the fourth time that night. Inutaisho had to admire his son's patience; he would have had them stumbling about after him as he stormed off a mere ten minutes into their attempts to capture his interest.

"I am surprised to find that you are still seated where you are supposed to be, Inutaisho."

The smooth, almost hissing voice caused the dog demon's eyes move to his left, where Ryuukossei was seated and was currently shifting himself into a comfortable position. The dragon demon was a tad taller than Inutaisho, his voice like a snake's hiss, though deep like his own, like Sesshomaru's was getting to be. Above Ryuukossei's angular face hung wavy, mauve locks, and set in his face were twin emeralds, sharp, scrutinising and focussed on his own face at that moment.

Inutaisho chuckled again, his eyes fixing themselves onto his son after a moment, "I am taking your advice; I don't think Sesshomaru would be pleased if I should I protect him. Not tonight."

Solemnly, Ryuukossei nodded as though he could empathize with the dog demon Lord, "Perhaps you would prefer I kept an eye on him? There is bound to be a fool or two running about, just waiting for the right time to snag your poor, defenceless son. He seems to think it is less shameful to have a friend, rather than his father protecting him."

The dragon hissed chuckles make Inutaisho frown, "I'm not so protective." He retorted stubbornly, his golden eyes flickering between his friend and son as he raised his own sake cup to his lips and emptied it. After he swallowed, he added hastily, "Am I?"

"Inutaisho, you are worse than a hen caring for her chicks. You don't let the boy breathe, let alone find someone his own age to explore his developing body with." Emerald eyes harden momentarily as Inutaisho's mouth dropped open to argue, but Ryuukossei continued as though he hadn't seen his actions, "I'm sure you of all people would understand how it feels to be his age; you act it often enough."

The comment caused Inutaisho to send a clenched fist back at Ryuukossei's head. It missed, instead finding thin air instead of a hard forehead, only causing the dragon demon to smirk at the dog demon's angry show of denial. Ryuukossei continued, his gesturing hands parting like a rare flower, "Allow him to bloom. You may be pleasantly surprised. Sesshomaru keeps a keen mind within that head of his; he knows how to protect himself, just as he understands who it's acceptable to be with."

Inutaisho took a moment to mull over the dragon's words, much like he had been for the entire night, before his thoughts were shaken from him as the dragon demon rose to his feet, his armour chinking coldly against itself as he sauntered to the circle that had surrounded Sesshomaru. Inutaisho watched with curious eyes as the dragon ushered the light-headed demons and demonesses out of the way with a smirk on his pale lips. The dog demon Lord was surprised to see his son's eyes almost light up – in the most imperceptible way possible - as they rose to stare the dragon demon in the face.

_Perhaps, _Inutaisho muses to himself with a slight frown, _I'm protecting him from the wrong people. _

He watched as Sesshomaru stood and with a polite bow, dismissed himself, almost hurriedly following the dragon demon out of the magnificent hall. After a few minutes, Inutaisho found himself being surrounded by demons and their mates as they commented on his son's abrupt exit.

Inutaisho almost wished he'd run whilst he'd had the chance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day saw a sunny sky, of which's air tasted of sweat as he watched Sesshomaru spar with his soon-to-be-aid Kazuo. The boys dodged skilfully (though Ryuukossei reckoned that Sesshomaru possessed far more grace than his sparring partner), attacked confidently (though Sesshomaru's attacks were spot on and caused Kazuo to stumble, whereas the other boy's did not) and worked off their hardy breakfast (though Sesshomaru really hadn't eaten that much, which was a cause for worry in the dragon demon's mind considering their activities from the night before). All in all, Sesshomaru out did his partner in everyway possible whilst in battle.

Ryuukossei sighed as he heard a twig snap from the bushes behind him and his emerald green eyes slid away from the wooden sword bearing demons to the said bushes. He sighed when an all too familiar scent carried itself along the breeze and to Ryuukossei's elegant nose. He set himself to trudging to the noisy foliage and stepped into it as though stepping into a warm lake.

With another sigh and a well-disguised stumble, the dragon demon found himself nose to nose with a broadly grinning Inutaisho. With an exasperated sigh, that spoke volumes (really, as though he hadn't known his friend was going to mention the 'naughty noises' he'd heard come from his room the night before after all the grinning he'd done at breakfast), Ryuukossei commented blandly, "Yes, Inutaisho? What is it?"

Inutaisho's grin gained a wicked edge, "Someone had company last night." He snickered childishly.

"What is your point?" Ryuukossei asked, his voice strained with boredom as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes; Inutaisho was far too predictable. How was it he'd made himself known as the 'Greatest Lord of the Western Plains'?

The dog demon's grin threatened to split his face as he continued to snicker, "I haven't heard you moan like that since before your mate past on."

An awkward silence settled over them. "I still see no point to your observation." The dragon demon finally muttered, after bestowing Inutaisho with a long, piercing glare that was only strengthened when his irises thinned perilously.

"I thought it was obvious," The dog demon said, miffed at his friend's obvious attempt to spoil his fun. He dusted a few small, green leaves from his hair, "I want to know who this obviously very _talented _lady-demon was."

"No." The dragon deadpanned immediately.

"What? Why?" Inutaisho practically whined, as he stared up at his friend. Who'd taken to standing straight rather than crouching like he still was a few moments before. His shoulders and head were now raised above the scratchy leaves of the bush they were in.

Ryuukossei crossed his arms and shook his head, "No, Inutaisho."

"But, but!" Inutaisho's wide golden eyes blinked as the dragon demon turned around and began to stalk out of the bushes. He immediately set to bounding after his friend, his well defined arms waving frantically in the air. The dragon demon almost sighed again; Ryuukossei had said he'd wanted Inutaisho to stop stalking his son; but he hadn't meant at his own expense! The dragon demon rolled his emerald eyes as Inutaisho called after him, "Ryuu!"

"Worry about your own love-life." The dragon commented dryly as he continued to walk briskly back to – well, somewhere that wasn't his room; it still smelt of sex and Sesshomaru and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that his long time friend would continue to follow him about for the better half of the day.

"But I was!" Inutaisho replied immediately as he scurried after the irate dragon demon. He then muttered, "I bet she's got long hair; You've _always_ had a soft spot for long hair!"

He continued in his guessing for a few more excruciating minutes, his voice loud and his grin large. Until Ryuukossei (who was now openly massaging his temples) sighed, "What is the point of this interrogation?" He asked tiredly.

Inutaisho beamed, as though he were a dog having found his favourite bone, "I was wondering if you could introduce me to her."

"_No_!"

* * *

**Woffy: **This was betaed by _Poet of Darkness 5_ whose lovely reactions spurred me into finishing it (cause I was seriously going to leave it to rot on my hard drive). The full lemonafide version can be found here (you'll be leaving a review, now won't you?): w w w . mediaminer . org (slash) fanfic (slash) view (underscore) ch . php (slash) 143597 (slash) 496407 (hash) fic (underscore) c - without the spaces and with the words in brackets being their respected symbols. It's my first lemon. I'm nervous. 

Just like with my other fics, I'll be back to correct errors and just improve this in general; so all critique is welcome, just like all opinions, good or bad. Please review, I'd love to know what you think; this pairing is my OTP for the Inuyasha fandom (I'm weird, let me be).


End file.
